A vehicular interior part including an armrest has been known. According to the disclosure, the armrest included in the vehicular interior part includes stopper projections on a rear surface thereof on a vehicular interior side and a vehicular exterior side. The armrest is mounted on an armrest support member of a trim body to close an armrest mounting hole formed in the armrest support member.
More specifically, the armrest support member includes an angled plate having a V-shaped angled portion in the armrest mounting hole and below the armrest that is mounted in the armrest mounting hole that is a correct position. The stopper projections on the rear surface of the armrest are stopped by a hole edge of the armrest mounting hole or fit in stopper holes in the angled plate such that the armrest is fixed. With such a configuration, the angled plate will be bent and deformed in case of a side collision, and the fixed armrest will be jumped up by the bent portion and released from the armrest mounting hole. Accordingly, the armrest support member is configured to absorb impact load.
According to such a configuration, the armrest support member having the armrest mounting hole can absorb the impact load effectively. However, the armrest is mounted in the armrest support member by fixing with only the stopper projections and therefore, all the stopper projections will be released from the hole edge or the stopper holes when receiving impact in case of a side collision. According to the releasing of the stopper projections, the armrest is completely separated from the armrest mounting hole and may fly within a vehicle and hit an occupant of a vehicle.